Get Closer
by Miladys
Summary: This is how Shizuo and Izaya understand each other. Let's play Shizu-chan, can we save her? Shizaya. R&R please!


**Hi people! I'm new in this fandom, please be easy on me. :) Anyway, English isn't my native or second language. So I'm sorry if there's grammar mistaken or misspell because this story is UN-BETA-ED. So this story is about how they develop their feeling. Tee hee~ This is my style if I come to a new fandom. And yeah, I love Shizaya!! Durarara is my new obsession. LOL**

**Summary: This is how Shizuo and Izaya understand each other. Let's play Shizu-chan, can we save her? Shizaya. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this epic manga, anime or light novel called Durarara!! If I do, I'll make one season of Shizaya! XD~**

* * *

Ikebukuro was lively as usual. Whisper, laugh, chatter, or cry was spread all over. There wasn't any calm or quite place in Ikebukuro, even the allay. Every corner of this place had their own story, the dark side of Ikebukuro. Kidnapping, stealing, or drugs. That was just a simple example of Ikebukuro dark secret but if you want to know, there was someone who more dangerous;

It was a brunette man who now was yawning under a tree..

"Ah.. Bored.." Izaya yawned again for the five times. He was free today and had nothing to do. Well, he won't count eating at Russian sushi restaurant as something to do. Now he ended up stared at the crowd on a park in Ikebukuro.

Izaya wonder where is he now.

"Izayaaa-kun..."

Ah, speak of the devil.

"Hi there Shizu-chan. What's it? Do you miss me?" Izaya smirked to the blond man, Shizuo. He was a walking rage indeed.

"Yeah, I miss you like hell until I want to beat the crap out of you!" Shizuo didn't know why but since the first time he met Izaya, he didn't like every pieces of this man. My be, because he had so many masks and his ability to manipulate people was so damn annoying. He blamed Shinra for introducing him to Izaya. Yes, he regretted the day he met Izaya. And after the police incident, he had more reason to kill this man.

Izaya can't help it but smirked. He won't miss the chance right? "Hi Shizu-chan, let's play something interesting. It's been a while, isn't it?"

"What the hell are yo-.."

"Look at the girl near the fountain." Izaya pointed to a girl in ponytail who seemed so depressed. Her expression made this girl looked like a living corpse, her eyes was so lifeless. She wore black jacket and skirt which made her gloomier. Shizuo sent his death glare to the girl.

"And then?!"

"Her name is Aikawa Furi. She has a complicated family, she doesn't know who is her mother and her father married to a cruel woman. In school she was bullied by her friends, it seems her teacher also dislike her. Two days ago she almost got raped."

"Why are you telling me about this, Izaya?!" but Shizuo got a smirk as the answer.

"I was chatting with her last night and she said she want to suicide today. Hm.. Seems fun, right Shizu-chan?"

"You sick! How did you say that easily!"

"How? Because I love human, whatever they do, simple as that. But today, because I'm bored and you are here, let's do something interesting." Yeah, Izaya would love it. Do something unusual won't kill you and it would be very interesting with Shizuo.

"What?! I won't-.."

"Let's save here." Izaya's smirk grew wider.

"Huh?"

"I challenge you, the one who can save her first is the winner. Got it?"

Shizuo jaw dropped in disbelieve, "You.. You must be kidding."

"Nope, or you rather like to see her died, Shizu-chan?"

"Of course not!"

"Ok then, it settled. Let's get started or we won't-.. Oops. She was gone." Both of them stared at the fountain and the girl wasn't there anymore. The girl must be walked away while they were talking. The sky gotten darker and it sure was difficult to find a person at night. But it made everything more interesting.

Without a second, Izaya ran to search the girl. Shizuo still dumbfounded because he never imagine something like this. But, suddenly he laughed out loud and smirked, "Interesting Izaya, Interesting.." He also started to search the girl.

---~'_'~---

I'm nobody in this world.

I'm nothing for this world.

Even if I gone, I'm still nothing and nobody.

None will notice and I won't notice too. Because Aikawa Furi already died, I was died. So that girl won't care.

I won't care if this body died.

The girl called Furi was walked among the crowd at somewhere in Ikebukuro. She didn't recognize the place nor did she care. Buzz of the crowd didn't reach her ears because she already claimed that she was died. Her soul was died and now her last wish was to kill her body. So she can completely free from her misery. Completely free from Ikebukuro dark side.

Without realized it, she walked down on a dark allay between a very tall building. She stepped on a blood stain but she didn't feel disgusted or fear. Instead her desire to die kept rising. She climbed up to the building with a rusty emergency stairs. She reached the top and walked to the edge of it, ready to jump..

---~'_'~---

Shizuo really didn't have any idea what was in that girl head. At least, he already came to several places which suitable to suicide. But, he hadn't checked that place.

When he walked to the last place he can think, while he walked he ran to Simon. "Hi Shizuo. Eat Shusi.. Shusi is good.."

"Next time Simon. Anyway, did you see a girl-.."

"In ponytail and wear a black jacket and skirt, she looked depressed. Do you someone like that Simon?" Izaya who stood beside Shizuo interrupted him. Izaya slightly panted and looked little bit exhausted so it means he also didn't have idea where this girl should be, what a surprise.

"Hm girl in black? She didn't want sushi. She walked to that way." Simon pointed to a building that Shizuo had been thought. Yes, that was the last place that was possible. Izaya and Shizuo dazed to the building and left Simon dumbfounded.

Izaya grinned when he recalled this place. A building with a Yamaha public board on the top of it, the famous spot to suicide. He ever made a girl jumped from this building. Who is her name? Oh yes, Magenta-san. But now he would do something opposite. Now he felt the excitement from the adrenaline.

Shizuo and Izaya reached the back side of the building and saw the girl on the edge of the top. They use emergency stairs and tried to get a close to the girl. Now is the time to stop her. In this rate, the one who can convince the girl first is the winner.

"Who are you people?" the girl blank eyes stared at them.

"Aw Purri-san, how did you forget me? I'm Nakura.." He called the girl with her nick name on the chat. Izaya stepped closer to the girl with a sly smiled. That smile. That smile made Shizuo sick because it was just a mask. Shizuo didn't know what the true expression behind the brunette mask is.

"Nakura-san.." the girl smiled at Izaya and turn around but didn't move from her place. Shizuo knew if he didn't make a move soon, Izaya would win.

"Furi-san, please don't get to close to the edge. You can fall, it's dangerous." Shizuo wasn't a pro like Izaya when it comes to talk with people. But, it won't kill to try.

"I don't care if I fall. No, I mean I want to fall from here. I'll be free and I deserve it."

"What the hell?! You will deserve nothing moron!" This was bad, Shizuo was getting more irritated.

Izaya chuckled to Shizuo words and walked to the girl. "Purri-san, what he has been said was right. You will get nothing from the death. Instead, every people who hate you will be happy, you know?"

"I don't care. Wait, you said happy?" The girl paid more attention to Izaya, It proved his reputation.

"You are an eyes shore for them. They will happy if you gone and if you suicide it means you help them to get a rid of you right?" Izaya said those cruel words easily, none would surprise.

"... I know that."

"Yup, you know that. So let's think in other way. What about to keep alive so you can still be their eyes shore. Think it as revenge." Yeah, it should convinced her enough..

"Yeah, you are right Nakura-san. But, I don't care anymore. Sayonara.." with that the girl dropped herself off the building.

"No..!!" Izaya eyes went wide in disbelieve. He dashed to reach the girl. But it's too late. He knew it but his body moved itself. Instead he catched the girl hands, he also fell from the building..

How pity, is this my end?

...

...

Izaya ready to hit the hard surface but it never came. He felt a strong arm hold his waist. It was Shizuo's arm which hugs him from behind then they sat in the edge. From the top, both of them can saw the girl almost reached the ground. But suddenly, a black smoke appeared and catched her. The transporter held the girl just in time. Shizuo looked to Izaya but he shook his head, Izaya didn't contact the transporter. My be, it was the girl luck. The girl was unconscious so Celty brought the girl to her motorcycle and nodded to them before she left. Why Celty knew what happened? Did she stalk them? Oh well, who cares? We talk about the headless rider after all..

Both of Izaya and Shizou sighed in relief.

"Why you tried to save the girl?" Shizuo asked him while still held him.

"Excuse me? Don't we in a competition to save her?" Izaya chuckled, "But, I also surprised why I tried to save her. What about you? Why you save me? Isn't better for you if I fall?" Izaya turned his head to face Shizuo's expression. Yes, Shizuo had just saved his sworn enemy.

"... che. I don't know. My be because you showed some humanity? You realize that you won't make it in time to catch the girl right? But you still do it."

"Hmph..Hahahahahaha..." Izaya laughed out loud to his statement. "Ow Shizu-chan that's hurt! I'm a human you know? I love human so I can do anything to them. Kill them or save them, it doesn't matter what I choose."

Never. Shizuo wouldn't ever understand what this man thought. He never imagined Izaya to do something like this. But yes, he still human after all. Human have their own personalities, idea, hope, or ... scent. Izaya's scent surprisingly soothing in unique ways, my be because it mixed with Izaya's perfume. He was rather warm despite the cold night. It didn't feel bad-..

Uh what? Wait? What did I just think?

"Like what you feel, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked.

Shizuo almost blushed and stood up abruptly. He didn't realize that he still embraced Izaya from behind, "No way in hell!" then he went away from the building.

Izaya chuckled and still sat on the edge, enjoying the Ikebukuro view. "I guess this is my lost." He chuckled again, "Shizuo, I love human but you are the only human who can entertain me."

* * *

**Ta dah~ finish! :)**

**I can't manipulate people like Izaya! So I'm sorry if he is OOC. Oh Shizaya~ they born to each other, aren't they??**

**Review please..**


End file.
